


【杰北/树我】青春期

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *杰北/少许树我/树北兄弟设定*OOC有
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

田中树搬到家里来之前的童年，松村北斗都自觉过得快乐而平静。或许不全是快乐，至少一切都是可掌控的平静。开往学校的公交什么时候会到达，沿途的地铁会在哪个方向开门，楼下的面包店什么时候去不用排队就能买到新做好松软的芝士甜甜圈。

田中树和树妈妈搬进他家把他的生活排列出全新的秩序。最初他们约定好把重组家庭当做一个秘密，只在一起在书房偷偷打游戏和清晨他叫树起床的时候做和谐兄弟，其他时候都佯装成普通同学，连出门上课都特意错开时间。

后来两人却越来越像双生子，谁又被隔壁班的女生告白了，谁的游戏又打过了多少级，迈向青春期的冗长时间被男子高中的琐事填满。在田中树自信到自负的青春期到来前，他觉得松村北斗的一切他都知道。

他渐渐感觉自己不那么了解松村北斗了，在每天放学找不到他人的时候。

松村北斗的青春期来得比一般男生早。田中树还保持着瘦小的泥猴状态时候他已经开始拔节长高，像挺拔的春笋，渐渐蜕变成一杆秀气的竹子。他开始知道自己跑步很快，他放学去河边跑步的样子像一头欢快的小马驹，然后他坐在驳岸边看自己带去的书到日落。

也是从这个学期开始班上那些男生体格都不再是他的对手，也没有人再偷偷对着他白白的小圆脸说他像小女孩。当然这一切转变的原因不止这个。

班上转来了新同学，一副一阵风就会吹倒的样子。

光看脸就是会被欺负的模样，却隐隐有种天生的傲气，两种感觉矛盾而胡乱交织在一起。这是北斗不喜欢的类型，又是校园霸凌最喜欢的类型。

田中树的性格北斗太了解了，他是那种路见不平就要站出来用瘦弱的肩膀施展男子汉气概的人，见不得别人受欺负。更何况那个新来的叫京本大我的是个美人。

所以当田中树像护雏一样把京本大我护在背后的时候，北斗内心泛起一丝丝失落。不知道应该算成长的失落，还是失宠的失落。

他也记不得是什么时候他心里的天平开始偷偷失衡，偶尔打量座位上的京本会收到对方冷冰冰地回看，像两个即将要交战的武士。然后他低下头继续和自己的数学作业斗争。他知道京本常常故意不做作业，他能听到自愿做老师小助手的树收作业时候的叹息。

他和树两个人高一的时候就有在校门口的咖啡厅自习的习惯，他靠在窗边看地铁口人来人往。树贴过来挤眉弄眼“北斗在看女孩们被风扬起来的裙摆嘛？”他歪头看了树一眼没有回答。

他留意到地铁口每次都会经过的高个子黑发白衬衫男孩，和京本总是一起来，地铁口的风吹起他的刘海，然后他们两个一起消失进地下。

后来树老是缺席他们的自习时间，他们两兄弟相约学习的时间被树匀出去给篮球社，给树那群吵吵闹闹的朋友，给京本大我。

京本不知原因常常缺课，导致上一次测验的时候成绩退步了很多，他们两个人的名字排在成绩表里的两端，中间是平衡不了时间的树。

直到后来，小慎周日来找北斗做作业，那个咖啡厅又变得热闹起来。

第一次见小慎的时候在学校门口的咖啡厅，人小鬼大的初中生一屁股坐在他对面，奶声奶气对他说“你哥又把我哥拉出去了，所以你要辅导我作业。”滴溜滴溜双眼像个小熊。

后来有一天小慎拉来了新朋友，是那个总是和京本一起的男孩。

小慎说：“杰西英语比我们都好，杰西帮我们辅导作业。”

那是他第一次和路易斯杰西说上话，他透着自己略带老气的黑框眼镜第一次近看杰西的长相，他脸上的小痣和说话笑起来的嘴唇形状，整个咖啡厅都沾染着他身上的气息。

他埋头看书，杯子里面澄澈的茶反光在杰西透明的大杯草莓奶昔里。

他内心暗暗想杰西就是这个年纪的男孩能成为的最好的样子，走到那里都特别。他后来也意识到他不是偶像崇拜，他只是向往，那种向往里面又带着一些仰慕。

（二）

进树的房间是不用敲门的，而且树的周末不可能有上午，之前北斗总是掐着点过来给他当人力闹钟。当某个周末他推开门的时候，看见树半瘫沙发上玩手机，京本大我枕着树半只手在玩游戏，穿着松松垮垮的睡衣。

北斗啊了一声，树疑惑地对他说你想什么呢。

好吧，这下以后需要敲门了，他想。

那件睡衣是自己长高以后不再合身所以被妈妈拿给树的。

所有有关京本大我的复杂想法都不能和田中树说，他只好给他们的朋友高地优吾说，高地只是笑着听，然后一针见血地回应：“那就是你嫉妒他嘛。”

他的确是。

不止田中树，隔壁学校的女孩子，连优吾都喜欢京本大我。他还有干净高挑混合着木香的朋友，还有天使一样的弟弟。他本人也漂亮得像个天使。松村北斗又稍微有一点不平。

他在想到底是自己单方面窥觊京本大我的生活，还是他们相互嫉妒。

小慎成功考上他们高中的时候请他们吃饭，京本和北斗面对面坐着，锅里煮着东西咕咚咕咚冒泡，树自己吃得很少却一直热心帮别人夹菜。小慎长身体要多吃点。大我尝尝这个这个好吃。杰西你要试试这个吗这个是这家特产。高地能夹到吗我来帮你。北斗喜欢吃这个。

他偷偷在心里计数。到底还是自己的哥哥，确实对自己更好一点。却不知道那时候的走神完全在杰西眼里，让杰西误以为他真的非常喜欢吃寿喜锅才会那样专注。后来杰西老说自己最喜欢看北斗和味噌汤专心致志的样子，其实他哪里是专心，他只是怕和杰西对视。

北斗对跑步的喜爱像个秘密，最早存在于放课后和日落前田中树不知道去哪里鬼混的时间里。近视让他跑步时候更加专注。

终于有一天他湿湿的头发随意贴在额头上，杰西突然出现在他的身边问他，以后他们一起跑步怎么样。他没来得及留意自己身上有没有运动的汗臭，那个场景对他来说还是很窘迫。

杰西陪他跑步。有时候他跑得更快会暗自开心一下。绝大部分时候杰西比他认真。杰西从骨子里有一种不服输的劲，在那股劲里北斗自己的胜负欲好像变得一点都不重要。

他之前永远都跑在别人前头，现在他竟然觉得看着别人的背影很棒。

夕阳的光给一切都染上金色，他由此喜欢上杰西的背影。也开始喜欢起奔跑的夏天。

跑完步的时候他和杰西并肩在河滩分享一副耳机，杰西喜欢的的歌，杰西跟着哼唱的表情，杰西换气和唱歌的尾音。

听杰西说自己喜欢唱歌所以加入了学校的合唱团。北斗在某一天看到校园里贴着同样名称的跨校比赛的公告。此后再次听到这个名字是树说大我想跨校练习声乐这个合唱团，北斗你不是也挺喜欢唱歌的吗要不要去试一试，他被树煽动着也交了报名表。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *解决一下不仲的历史遗留问题。

（三）

交表以后是爸妈正好出差的一周，走之前叮嘱田中树要像北斗那么听话不要闯祸，结果晚上树发烧了，北斗陪他去输液还要听他絮絮叨叨说学校的事情，被拜托明天放学陪京本去合唱团面试，明明北斗自己也要去面试。

“京本又不是小朋友还要人陪，他会害羞吗？”北斗差点直接把拧好的毛巾扔到树脸上。田中树仗着自己生病了撒娇“我不在不是很遗憾吗！”

北斗撇撇嘴什么都没说，腹诽了一句你的世界只有京本，到底谁才是你一个屋檐下的弟弟。

话虽这样说，第二天他还是联系了京本相约面试。果不其然京本不是一个人来的，有杰西陪着他，看到北斗的时候招呼打比京本本人还热情。

北斗内心暗暗地想，不管为了什么，迟早有一天他要和京本大我打一架。

杰西夹在两个人中间找话题联结尴尬气氛的两端。这个角色之前一直都是树在做，真辛苦，北斗暗暗想。

不同学校的试唱面试完天快黑了。杰西接到一个电话有事要先走，临走前和京本说了点什么，然后又是非常客气对北斗说，明天见，说完嘴角有了笑容。

他和京本好像都在揣测对方和杰西到底有什么共同的秘密，抹不开面子还有一段路两人一起走。

京本从教学楼楼下自动贩售机柜子里拿出两瓶宝矿力，冰冰凉凉的，塞了一瓶到他手里。

他那时候才反应过来虽然认识这么久了，两个人也没有什么独处的时间。

“刚刚转过来的时候老是听树说起你。我那时候很好奇你们的关系。”京本说。

我才好奇你们的关系。我更好奇你和杰西的关系。松村北斗想说点什么，只是张了张嘴没有开口。

“有时候我有点嫉妒你。认真的。”京本大我白到陶瓷一样的脸上泛出一丝丝红。“有哥哥真好。”

北斗有一瞬间心疼起他，想对他说“没关系，树也可以是你的哥哥”，马上就把自己圣母般的想法压了下去。田中树是他的哥哥，京本大我不能连这个都抢去。

京本说我家顺路，我送你回家。

北斗想起之前他去跑步那些下午，应该都是京本和树一路回家。他没有拒绝，公交车上两个人站着，找不到更多的话所以沉默着。还有一站的时候北斗才开口问，可是为什么要陪我回家呢，你家明明在反方向。

京本只是笑笑，因为是朋友啊。

他跨出下车门的一只脚的时候京本在身后补了一句，你比树聪明多了。

（四）

结果比意料中快很多。北斗收到落选通知的时候树还在上补习班，他在门口小花园的秋千上坐着给树发短信，想了想这样太打扰树上课了，发了几句就决定不聊了。但是心里非常憋屈，说不清是羞愧还是难过，只是不想看到京本和杰西。

他俩都很会唱歌，应该都选上了吧。

他从田中树狐朋狗友常去的地方买到了酒，握在手里忐忐忑忑，爸妈管得很严，树和他成年前都不被允许喝酒。这是他第一次喝酒，他小心谨慎拧开盖子的时候想着自己如何才能掩饰自己是个新手的事实，毫无经验一大口下去。

然后他从家门口的小花园又踱步去了学校，路上喝完了一整瓶，从嗓子里传递到身上泛一股热气，神使鬼差走到了常常和杰西跑步的河边。

酒精效果上来得昏天黑地，他迷迷糊糊想或许不该来跑步，想给树发消息让他补习班结束来接他，掏出手机想起自己的眼镜没有带出来，屏幕亮光穿透黑下来的空气散光到他看不清，有点想吐。

他斟酌了一下发什么，最后发了语音“你来接我一下，我在学校旁边的河边”发完又怕树找不到，补充说“你肯定找不到，找不到你就沿着河道一直找”发送以后心满意足关了屏幕。喝醉了的自己真可爱。他想。

“北斗——？”他听到叫他的时候坐在路边的长椅上，又困又累没有睁眼，树来得真早啊，肯定是翘课打出租车来的，他可不给报销车费。

“不要告诉爸妈哦，不然我就告诉他们你这次数学不及格。”北斗闭着眼睛说这句话的时候笑了，听到对方也笑了。

他能感觉到自己脸上的滚烫，在想吐和想睡觉两种感觉里徘徊，没有打算走的意思。然后树应该是把自己的外套脱下来盖在他身上了，“什么时候回去？”对方问。

“陪我坐会儿”北斗说，用树的外套蒙住头，树坐在他旁边。

“喂、树，京本和我之间选一个你会选谁？”隔了好一会儿北斗突然抛出这个问题，好像说话的时候想吐的感觉就减弱了一些。

“你。”有一秒钟的迟疑。

“为了照顾我情绪才这么说的吧，老实说现在你心里想选谁？”

“你。”这次没有迟疑。

北斗笑了，靠在他肩上小声说，“树真好，如果是杰西的话，你觉得会选谁？”

“你。”

“骗子。”北斗把衣服从头上摘下来，“忘了提前说明，我这么频繁提到京本还拿他和我作比较，不是我对他有什么意见”揉了揉眼睛发现还是看不清，“反过来他很好，我希望我们可以做朋友——我们本来可以成为朋友的，”

他好像脑子里有听了这段树哭笑不得的表情，即使他眼皮沉重没有睁眼。

“不对，其实京本已经是我的漂亮朋友了。”说完这句话树摸了摸他滚烫的脸，好像在确认他是不是说胡话。摸完以后顺路捏了一把北斗脸颊肉，似乎是调戏某种小动物的手法。

没坐多久他们在河边打到了车，坐上出租的前半程两个人没有说话，“树”，困意醉意同时袭来的北斗说话声音又小了一点。“嗯？”反问的语气在他耳边响起。“这时候杰西在就好了。”北斗用更小的声音小声嘟囔道。

树只是握着北斗的手什么都没有回答，北斗靠在他的肩膀上感觉到自己的呼吸让他的颈窝发烫，然后他用没有握着北斗的那只手伸手把北斗环住。

好温暖，又温柔。

“树今天是全世界最好的哥哥。”北斗笑了，眼睛仍旧没有睁开，他想自己闭着眼睛含含糊糊说话的样子一定很滑稽，“下次我给树做饭的时候不放那么多辣椒了。”

北斗醒来是第二天正午，树拿着平底锅在厨房研究怎么能挽回一下他煎焦的蛋。“你为什么请假了？”北斗问。

“为了照顾醉鬼弟弟”树用力铲他的平底锅，身后一片狼藉，“你起得正好，来帮我打扫厨房。”

要不是因为昨晚虽然差点断片却还残存一点对树的良好记忆，他就把平底锅往树头上敲。“田中树你不要得寸进尺，我昨晚才说你是世界上最好的哥哥。”

“北斗你还没醒吧，昨天杰西把你背回来的时候你连舌头都打不直。”

北斗看着树的眼神突然变化，一股惊悚感从后背袭来。

“你说谁把我带回来的？”

“杰西啊，”树脸上有了同款惊愕。 

“他说什么了？”北斗对上田中树看好戏的脸还是继续追问下去，面子虽然重要但是昨天具体发生了什么更加重要。

“他说之前一直很好奇，是我的近视更严重还是你的近视更严重。”

“还有呢？”

“还有说想吃北斗做的饭。但是他不太能吃辣。”


	3. Chapter 3

（五）

那晚上以后，北斗躲了杰西两周。  
尽管忍不住要在放学回家的公交上偷偷看看杰西有没有在河道那里一个人跑步，但是每次河道都空落落的，北斗心里复杂的惆怅冉冉升起。原来自己不敢找他，他也不会主动过来找自己的。  
感伤不了多久又开始自我否定，他怎么这么这样贪心地怀着杰西要主动找他的期望。  
他对杰西的心动就好像夏天一定会来的倾盆大雨，知道自己会毫无准备全身湿透，但是却无法预计，也不想躲藏。

下雨了，就会有躲雨的伞，有沿街的屋檐和树荫。

没有也没关系。

终于他憋不住了，他想给杰西发消息说，最近你有空吗。还没发出去的那瞬间来了新消息，杰西问他有空去吃饭吗。他在想是不是他们都同时对着屏幕写了删删了写。

杰西说，最近合唱团排练得很勤快，如果合唱团不能好好做的话，那爸爸就会让他毕业前提前回美国。

言外之意是无论怎样，杰西都要跟着家人回美国。

北斗吃东西的时候低着头不想让他看到自己的表情，说不清是失落多一点，还是不舍多一点，或者是其他什么五味陈杂的表情。

杰西晚上继续去排练，把北斗送上计程车给他开门用手轻轻护着担心他的头被磕到，不知是对他天然傻傻的生活状态的担心，或者是一贯的对谁都彬彬有礼。

北斗在那一瞬间抬头看杰西放在他头上的手掌，一厢情愿觉得是前者。他眼神上瞟的时候杰西笑了，笑完了解释说“这样子好像柴犬。”

“但是很可爱。”

接下来的摸底考试却远没有大家计划中那样顺利，京本成绩滑坡地太过厉害被老师点名批评，北斗下课后主动去他座位上给他讲题，但是京本缺课太多太难补齐，北斗恨铁不成钢的语气听起来两人大战一触即发。

京本说，如果你继续这么情绪化，可能等不到合唱团比赛杰西就会被烦到回美国。

京本说得对，他的所有情绪化都表现在脸上，虽然嘴上不说，一切都很显而易见。

他想说，杰西才不会像你这样无法兼顾，脱口而出的却是，这样你会考不上大学的。

京本被他严肃关切的语气问倒了，说对不起，我没有想过这个问题。

北斗尴尬地笑笑说干嘛给我说对不起。

其实他很清楚，京本大我有的是天赋。但是他却在担心，如果他们世界的连接点杰西回了美国，树正常发挥考上大学，京本要怎么办。

他从来没想过他们的四角关系变化了会是什么样。

合唱团的忙却没有因为任何人的任何事情停滞。

树每天对合唱团成员在哪个学校彩排了如指掌，时不时要给北斗分享自己的情报。  
北斗说情报屋天天打探人家合唱团的消息，还趁排练去装偶遇，辛不辛苦。你是不是当京本大我看不出来啊。  
树憨厚地笑了也没有回他，过了好一会儿说“那小京之前每天陪我坐完公交再打车反方向回家不是更辛苦嘛。”  
北斗眼神里的怜悯突然不知道该给谁，大家都心如明镜但是谁也不会说。  
大概这就是青春期的动态平衡。

公演前两天在北斗他们学校的活动教室彩排，北斗在教室后门背后通过透窗小心偷看。

教室里的人一个一个走了，和京本杰西说再见，京本出门的时候看到北斗，两个人连眼神交流都没有，读心术一样把后门打开了和北斗擦肩而过，北斗就是在那个时候暴露在杰西面前的。  
“冷吗？”杰西问，北斗没有反应过来只是单纯向他走过去。  
杰西轻轻一带，北斗好像一根羽毛一样轻飘飘又结结实实倒在他怀里，好像抱着一直大熊，皮肤温热的触感把他环绕。那是一只在公园里路过都要忍不住和他拥抱一下的毛绒熊。  
在灯光昏黄的活动教室，这种悸动和背德感交织。  
听到有窸窣的声响，总觉得走廊有人要进来，感觉自己的听力都好了不少。  
窸窸窣窣没有停止，北斗终于败给了自己心跳过速的紧张，退后一步从杰西怀里出来。

“那个，过段时间，我们可以去毕业旅行吗？”杰西问。

北斗没有想到他突然有这样的决定。

“就我们两人去。”杰西说。

（六）

北斗感觉自己老实规矩这么多年，就是在为了自己这么一次没有报备的旅行做铺垫。

独自旅行的事情他没有给爸妈说，也没有给树说，在他偷偷收拾好背包换鞋准备出门的时候，树出现在玄关把他正好拦住。

“不和我们一起去修学旅行了吗？”追责的语气，和北斗对视了马上软下来。“我和小京都想你和大家一起去。”

“已经规划好了。不会有问题的。”

“和杰西去？”树的追问没有停，看着北斗疑惑地脸解释说，“小京说的。”

“杰西明明说要保密的。”北斗绕过他拉开门。

“是猜的。但是你表现得太明显了。”树望着他出门的背影说。

行程是杰西一手决定的，北斗此前没想过原来杰西是这样充满了掌控力的人，连行程中的琐事，都被他安排得妥妥帖帖。

你没有给家人说，杰西漫不经心提到，杰西总是对他的小心思了如指掌。

杰西饶有兴致看着他喝味增汤，不慌不忙的吃相，满足感都完全表现在了脸上。

跟着他在一起的时候，做什么都很有满足感。

他忘记听谁说如果用热切的眼神看吃饭的嘴唇，那就是想吻上去的征兆。

那一晚他们在被子下面分享了一个几乎纯洁的吻，他闭眼的那一刻想着杰西真好，想要的东西就会伸出手去够。他感觉到了嘴唇的温热，像味增汤入口前的一瞬间。

吻过以后两个人都有些手忙脚乱，最后他们躺着床上聊天，什么都没有接下去做。

他想或许他们两个人都还没准备好，或者是他太害怕他们的暧昧在某个不恰当的时候开始变化。他不清楚谁先不说话然后睡着，只隐约记得梦里杰西穿着白色T恤走在森林里，没有回头。他对杰西大声喊，我喜欢你，朝他跑过去但是始终够不着他。

早起的闹钟吵醒了那个很短的梦，他睁眼看到杰西干净的脖颈，然后顺着浴衣看到杰西比头脑苏醒得更早的身体。

杰西的手臂环过来揉了揉他的头发，小声嘟囔说再睡一会儿。他按下了待会儿再响的闹钟，决定再分享一下杰西身体的温暖。

走出旅社的时候天蒙蒙亮。他想起他们一起看了很多次夕阳，还是第一次一起分享日出。他们坐在路边的坐凳上休息，但是他困得眼睛都睁不开，暴露在空气里的手指被冻得麻木失去知觉，只有倚靠在杰西肩上的小脑袋最清醒。

因为这样听得见杰西的心跳，扑通扑通，节律安定。杰西以为他睡着了，低头轻轻在他额头啄了一口。他只好继续假寐，赞美晨露，赞美玫瑰色的朝霞。希望天永远不要亮。

“北斗！”过了不知道多久，杰西带着兴奋的语气把他摇醒。

玫瑰色的晨光里粉红色的太阳缓缓上升，一层温顺的光晕围绕着他们。他读了那么多诗，找不到一句合适的形容词用在这时候杰西的侧颜上，只觉得那种场景像CG，像电影，像油画。

他对杰西说，我喜欢这一瞬间。杰西回答道，我知道，然后握住了他的手。两个人握在一起的手都冰冷。

和这一瞬间一样，我也喜欢你。

那是他的青春期，被称之为青春期的时间。

与他相识的时间，朝他奔跑去的时间。


End file.
